Addio
by Dark Selphie
Summary: Un angelo salvato da Setsuna...un angelo che trova la salvezza grazie alla lama di Nanatsusaya...


**Addio**

Da quanto tempo sono qui?

Minuti?

Ore?

Giorni?

Mesi? 

Anni?

Non lo so, non mi importa di saperlo…

Queste catene…

Pesanti come piombo, fredde come ghiaccio…

Mi stringono i polsi e le caviglie…

Non posso muovermi…

È buio…

Da quanto tempo non vedo più la luce?

Le mie ali…

Mi fanno male le ali…

Me le hanno forate e poi incatenate…

Non si respira quasi, qui…

L'odore del sangue mi stordisce…

È nauseante…

Perché mi hanno rinchiusa qui?

Ho fatto qualcosa di male…

Ma cosa?

Ora ricordo…

Mi sono permessa di amare qualcuno…

Ho amato un angelo come me…

L'amore a noi creature celesti è proibito…

Forse questa è la mia punizione?

Sì, deve essere così…

Una fitta al braccio…

Poso la mano sul punto che mi duole…

Sangue…

Mi hanno marchiata…

Sono un angelo decaduto, ormai…

Ma allora perché non mi hanno gettata in uno di quei quartieri?

Quei quartieri malfamati…

Ah, già…

Io ero con Lucifero…

Ho amato Lucifero…

Perciò non potevo rimanere in Paradiso…

È così triste…

L'oscurità mi avvolge…

Ricopre tutto, mi toglie il respiro…

Poi all'improvviso…

Un fascio di luce…

Proviene dal soffitto di questa prigione…

Mi ferisce gli occhi…

Presto mi abituo, e allora la vedo…

In mezzo a quello spiraglio di luce…

Candida e fluttuante…

Una piuma…

Con enorme sforzo allungo il braccio per afferrarla…

Dolore…

Un dolore lancinante…

Le ali…

Muovendomi, le ho squarciate ancora di più…

Sento il sangue scendere a imbrattarmi le piume, denso e caldo…

Fa troppo male…

Urlo…

Allora sento dei passi e delle voci…

Le lacrime mi rigano il viso…

Sento qualcuno avvicinarsi sempre di più…

Qualcuno sta sollevando una grata…

È quella per accedere a questa cella sotterranea…

Un viso…

È di un ragazzo…

I tuoi occhi scuri brillano…

I tuoi capelli sono come fili d'oro in cui si intrappolano i raggi del sole…

Ti guardo…

Tendo il braccio verso di te…

Piango…

Vorrei pregarti di portarmi via, ma la voce non esce…

Mi sorridi…

Non ho mai visto sorriso più dolce…

-Ci sono io, ora! Adesso arrivo!-

Ti cali giù nella mia cella…

Ti avvicini a me…

Estrai una spada….Nanatsusaya!

Con un colpo spezzi le catene che immobilizzavano le mie ali…

Con un altro liberi polsi e caviglie…

-Ce la fai a volare?-

La tua voce…

È così melodiosa…

Mai in vita mia ne ho sentita una così bella…

Scuoto la testa…

Non riuscirò mai più a volare…

Troppe ferite sulle mie ali…

-Non preoccuparti, ci penso io a portarti fuori! Aggrappati a me!-

Forse non dovrei fidarmi…

Ma tu hai un aspetto talmente puro…

Faccio quanto mi hai detto…

Spicchi il volo…

Presto siamo fuori…

Metto i piedi a terra…

Non vorrei separarmi da te, ma lo devo fare…

Però fai una cosa che mi lascia interdetta…

Mi stringi forte a te…

Non c'è nulla di più bello…

Un meraviglioso senso di calore mi avvolge…

-D'ora in poi andrà tutto meglio!-

L'hai sussurrato al mio orecchio…

Ricambio l'abbraccio…

-Sai, una volta qualcuno disse "Ci sarà sempre la luce, anche nelle tenebre più profonde"-

Me lo dici, quasi per consolarmi…

E ti sono grata di quello che stai facendo per me…

Io…

Vorrei restare così per sempre…

Anche perché non so dove andare…

-Come ti chiami?- mi chiedi…

-Rochel…- rispondo…

-Io sono Setsuna- ti presenti…

Setsuna…

-Rochel…ce l'hai una casa?-

Scuoto il capo…

Non so che fare…

Non potrò mai tornare nello Yetzirah…

-Uccidimi…- ti chiedo…

Mi sembra l'unica soluzione…

Nessuno mi rimpiangerà…

Nessuno sentirà la mia mancanza…

Nessuno si ricorderà di me…

Probabilmente nessuno sa che sono qui…

-Perché vuoi morire?- mi domandi…

-Non voglio più soffrire…-

-Non ti ucciderò!-

Sei cattivo…

Non desidero altro che la morte…

Perché non vuoi porre fine al mio tormento?

-Non posso uccidere una creatura pura come te…-

Ti sbagli…

Non sono pura…

Sono una creatura indegna…

-No…io sono un essere dannato!-

-Forse avrai sbagliato, ma non per questo sei da condannare…-

Non capisco…

-Se tu potessi guardarti allo specchio lo capiresti…-

Se potessi guardarmi allo specchio…

-Se tu potessi vedere tutta l'innocenza che riflettono i tuoi occhi…-

I miei occhi…

-In loro non vi è né cattiveria né malizia…-

Non è vero…

Sono una traditrice…

Come possono i miei occhi esprimere innocenza?

-Credimi, il tuo sguardo è più puro di quello di tanti angeli che stanno lassù…-

Basta…

Non ingannarmi oltre…

Trapassami con la tua spada…

Non desidero altro…

Poi me ne accorgo…

La tua arma è legata al tuo fianco…

Mi basterebbe allungare la mano…

Mi stacco da te…

Afferro Nanatsusaya…

Con un gesto deciso mi trapasso il cuore…

Dolore…

È tremendamente doloroso…

Sento che non mi resta più tanto tempo…

-Perché?- mi domandi con le lacrime agli occhi…

Ti sorrido…

-Ora potrò rinascere, e ricominciare tutto da capo.-

Nemmeno mi ero accorta di essere caduta a terra…

Ma tu…

Tu mi sollevi un po' e mi abbracci ancora…

-Non piangere…- ti dico.

Mi stringi più forte…

-Rinascerò…avrò l'occasione di essere una persona migliore.-

Sto per piangere anch'io…

Ma non per il dolore…

Perché so che questo momento sta per finire…

Che fra un po' non sarò più fra le tue braccia…

Le forze mi stanno abbandonando rapidamente…

Chiudo gli occhi…

In fondo…

Posso ritenermi fortunata…

Sono fortunata perché ti ho incontrato…

E sono certa di una cosa…

Non so quando…

Non so dove…

Ma ci rincontreremo…

Mio angelo salvatore…

Non piangere…

Non per me…

Non merito le tue lacrime…

E non essere triste…

Io desideravo morire…

Ora sono felice…

Mio piccolo angelo…

Non ti dimenticherò mai…

Non dimenticherò il tuo sorriso…

Anche se sto morendo…

Sono sicura che ti ricorderò per sempre… 

Mio dolce salvatore…

Setsuna…

Addio…

_Questa specie di fic mi è uscita ascoltando una canzone stupenda che si chiama "Stairway ti Heaven", in macchina, mentre guardavo il cielo coperto di nuvoloni grigi…è piuttosto triste…vi consiglio di leggerla ascoltando una musica malinconica…mi è venuto da piangere, finché scrivevo…in questo periodo sono molto malinconica, quindi i miei scritti risentono del mio umore…spero comunque che possiate apprezzare!_

_Sempre vostra_

Selphie-chan 

_P.S Sembro Kaori Yuki quando parlo così!_


End file.
